marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-TRN458)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN458 | BaseOfOperations = York, Yorkshire, England | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = English | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Knight, adventurer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = York, Yorkshire, England | Creators = Kevin Burke; Chris Wyatt | First = | Quotation = Though they fear me, I must protect mine city. | Speaker = Spyder-Knight | QuoteSource = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 3 11 | HistoryText = Peter Parker, the Spyder-Knight, operating from York in Yorkshire, England on his Earth performing heroic acts with the aid of his wizard friend Merlyn, yet he's feared and looked down by the town folk. When Spider-Man of Earth-12041 came to his world, he was wrongly accused of being a witch and sentence to be burned, which was when Spyder-Knight came to put a stop to it as he threatened the citizens to stay back. Astonished by Spider-Man's outfit having a similar motif to him, believed he was either training to become his Squire or simply the town fool, Spidey tried to explain that he was him but from a different Universe which Spyder-Knight found ridiculous. As the two avoiding the horde of angry mob, Spider-Knight was ambushed by the other world's Goblin stole a DNA sample from him and makes off to the next Universe. As Spider-Man attempts to reach for the portal before it closed, Spider-Knight followed while querying what happened Spidey answered that Goblin was traveling through different worlds collecting Spider-Men DNA, to which Spider-Knight ponders if he really was a witch. Just before Spider-Man could leave, a large mechanical Kraken-like monster emerged from the waters attacking the city, Spyder-Knight asked Spider-Man if he will assist him but was met with a difficult decision for if he did not leave through the portal soon enough he'll be trapped there forever, therefore Spyder-Knight bid him farewell as he set out to fight the metallic Kraken. As the armored spider was attempting protect the villagers, Spider-Man who decided to stay and help came in time to assist. While Spyder-Knight stated they must protect village, Spidey thought it best defeat the monster but the Knight was met with as the beast's magic was too powerful, but Spider-Man contemplated to it was simply science as it resemble a robot. Spyder-Knight explained that the Kraken was only kept at bay only if they paid ties to the Alchemist, but Spider-Man figured it was a scam. Spider-Man attempted to find a weak spot on the mechanical beast which he figured by immobilizing its leg by warping them with his webbing and blinding it, Spyder-Knight then rushed on his Spyder-Horse and knocked the Kraken down with his lance. The two spiders uncovered that the Kraken was control by the Alchemist (this worlds version of Doc Ock) himself. The Alchemist was the punished for his crimes as he was locked in a pillory as the villagers through tomatoes at him while praising the Spider as their hero. Spyder-Knight praised Spider-Man's willingness to help knowing he would be trapped in this world, Spidey then ponders that now he must either find another way home or rent a medieval condo, to which the Spyder-Knight came up with an idea to help him. He takes Spider-Man to meet with his associate Merlyn who used his magic to sense the mystical residue of the portal and reopened it. Just before Spider-Man left, Spyder-Knight thanked him for teaching them to face their fears and will never forget him. Spider-Man later summoned Spyder-Knight and the other alternate Spiders he's met to Earth-12041, thus forming the Web-Warriors to defeat Spider-Goblin, who was Norman Osborn but transformed into a giant spider monster thanks to the DNA he stole from them. | Powers = Seemingly those of Spider-Man of Earth-12041 | Abilities = Seemingly those of Spider-Man of Earth-12041 | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Spyder-Armor | Transportation = Spyder-Horse | Weapons = Sword and crossbow in his armor Jousting Lance | Notes = | Trivia = * Spyder-Knight is voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes, known for having voiced Spider-Man in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. * Spyder-Knight's armor is based on the third Spider-Armor. * This version shares some similarities with the Prince of Arachne, another medieval version of Spider-Man. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:Peter Parker (Terra-TRN458) Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Siege Perilous users Category:Parker Family Category:Fencing Category:Archery Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Armor Users